Reality
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Nadie dijo nada... de todas meneras, ¿Quién molestaría a Naruto cuando besaba a Sasuke?... por lo menos Sakura no.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Reality.

-

By: Gaa-chan.

-

-

Nadie entendía por qué Uchiha Sasuke estaba allí; se podía observar en aquella pantalla de alta definición, una figura impasible, de negros cabellos,orbes oscuros; y una actitud estoica… _Sasuke estaba en televisión_.

Todos sabían que él no era precisamente alguien muy comunicativo –es más- varios de sus amigos quienes veían la televisión con cierta gracia apostaban a que aquello lo hacía por una sola persona.

Se fijaron por un momento en aquella figura que rodaba los ojos completamente hastiado –

—Nunca pensé verlo en estos programas –murmuró aquel chico con gracia –

—Yo nunca pensé que lo dejará marcharse… –Un joven de apariencia más adulta y reservada pronunció aquellos comentarios que le causaron gracia a su acompañante –

—Venga, veamos como el "Gran Uchiha Sasuke" se las arregla con esto –las palabras dichas con sorna hicieron suspirar a su acompañante, quien volvió a fijar su mirada en la pantalla –

—A Sasuke no le gustaría que hablaras así de él –murmuró de nuevo –

—¡Al diablo con Sasuke, Juugo!, hay que aprovechar que ahora no está –gritó con fervencia su compañero -

—Lo que tú digas Suigetsu –aquellas palabras no sonaron muy convencidas, pero Suigetsu (el chico más joven), se remitió a girar sus orbes para fijarse en la pantalla. _Sasuke hacía de las suyas…_

-

-

—¡Sasuke! –La estruendosa voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo largo de todo el sitio; y como si aquello fuera un mal presagio, Sasuke entorno sus orbes oscuros con cierto fastidio y aquella pose imperturbable se giró en dirección a aquel ferviente grito –

—Sasuke… ya es la hora –murmuró de manera entrecortada aquella inapropiada acompañante, y como si aquello fuera lo que el Uchiha esperaba, caminó con aquel porte pulcro y arrogante hacia el interior de aquel lugar.

¿Qué hacía Uchiha Sasuke allí?... _eso_ era un _Reality_, si un _Reality Show_ en el cual el arrogante y tranquilo Sasuke participaba de manera sorprendente, con un montón de personas locas quienes hacían todo lo posible por llamar su atención… _¿Quiénes?_: De partida estaba su molestosa acompañante, quien de exóticos cabellos rosas y expresivos orbes verdes atosigaba al Uchiha con una _relación_ que Sasuke ni siquiera quería imaginar; por otro lado encontrábamos a una bulliciosa rubia de orbes cielo quien no esperaba ni dos segundos para lanzarse con inquietud y sensualidad hacía el muchacho quien –_nuevamente– _rodaba sus orbes.

Los pasos del chico alertaron a los presentes, quienes lo miraron de diversas maneras: algunos felices, desafiantes, sensuales, inquietos, nerviosos o con respeto –

—¿Qué sucede? –Era ya conocido por todos que Sasuke no decía las cosas de manera indirecta, y de manera casi automática la respuesta llego con precisión a los oídos del Uchiha –

—Hoy es la competencia individual, para saber quien gana el premio… –Murmuró pasivamente un chico con cabellos oscuros y pose aburrida, su nombre: Nara Shikamaru –

—¡Hoy es el gran día! – Aquella voz tan conocidas por todos y odiadas por algunos llamó la atención de ambas chicas, quienes se encontraban al costado de Sasuke –

—¡Olvídalo mujer de quinta! – Las palabras ácidas pronunciadas por Ino aventuraban a pensar una nueva y molesta discusión –

—Mira quien habla, teñida –Y como si las palabras mágicas aparecieron, Sasuke procedió a abandonar aquel salón.

Caminó por aquellos sencillos y pulcros pasillos hasta llegar al patio, donde siempre encontraba las cámaras acechantes por imágenes de él. Cuando llegaron a su trabajo diciéndole que podría aparecer en un Reality y ganar _mucho_ dinero no le presto atención; mas _alguien _parecía no querer eso para él, _convenciéndolo, induciéndolo_ a que entrará, y allí se encontraba: En un estúpido Reality Show de sobrevivencia y resistencia. No negaba que la paga era buena (diez millones de dólares mensuales), pero eso no evitaba que sintiera su intimidad invadida, ni mucho menos evitaba que él se sintiera aburrido de los constantes acosos por ambos bandos.

No era vanidoso, ni mucho menos un galán. De hecho, las cámaras lo seguían por donde pisará: el baño, comedor, cocina, duchas, descansos, siestas, etc…, y eso era lo que _más_ le molestaba a Sasuke: _El hecho de no tener espacio para él_.

Desde que entró se sabía que _él _era el favorito, tenía habitación para él solo, ganaba más que todos; tenía ciertas libertades como poder ir al gimnasio todos los días sin que nadie supiera; podía pedir cualquier tipo de comida sin que nadie se lo negara... _pero lo único que pedía se le era negado_.

_No podía hacer llamadas._

Suspiró con agotamiento, él sólo quería que éste infierno terminara pronto para poder marcharse a su departamento, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo interrumpiera –ni cámaras que lo atosigaran.

…

—Sasuke, ¿Cómo te sientes con la competencia de hoy?, crees que perderás (?) –Las emocionantes y anheladas preguntas hechas por el Periodista, mantenían a los telespectadores en un suspenso, quienes seguían día a día aquel Reality –

—Hn… –Y Sasuke como siempre no contestaba nada más –

—Sabes que el premio es sorpresa (?), _puedes ganar lo que sea_ –aquellas últimas palabras emocionaron imperceptiblemente a Sasuke, a quien se le acentuó un delicado brillo en sus orbes oscuras y sonrió con arrogancia –

—No perderé –la decidida voz de Sasuke llamó la atención de los productores y ejecutivos de aquel programa, _aquello solo significaba que Sasuke jugaría de verdad_.

-

-

—¡Hoy es la gran competencia!, veremos quien será el ganador de un premio sorpresa y quien será el eliminado en competencia, las instrucciones son sencillas –el estruendoso grito que provocó el animador solo hizo llamar la atención en Sasuke quien se mantenía imperturbable -a simple vista- de cualquier cosa.

Tanto Sakura como Ino se miraban de manera desafiante, Karin estaba embelesada mirando a Sasuke con aquella pose tan propia de él. Shikamaru estaba apoyado aburrido en la barra donde los tenía, mientras que el resto de los concursantes parecían ansiosos y decididos –:

—Bien, las instrucciones son las siguientes: ¡Tendrán que cruzar por el bosque, llegar al río y nadar en busca de un pergamino que se encuentra enganchando en un bastón, el cual se encuentra cerca de la cascada!, ¡Luego tendrán que regresar con aquel pergamino y leerlo aquí! –aclaró de una manera concisa mirando a los participantes –. Luego de ello tendrán que hacer lo escrito en el pergamino, encontrarán todos los materiales dentro de esta caja.

Las palabras dichas con gran fulgor colocaron nerviosos a todos los concursantes. Por otro lado más de uno miro la caja: La cual parecía enorme –

—¡Bien!, llamaremos por nombre: Shikamaru, tú serás el primero –pronunció ansioso el animador –.Está de más decir que quien llegue primero es el ganador.

Shikamaru bajó de las gradas donde lo tenían, con un gesto de absoluto mutismo camino hasta abajo donde pudo apreciar lo fría y silenciosa que estaba la noche de hoy –

—A la cuenta de: uno… dos… ¡Tres! –Sin mas Shikamaru salió trotando perezosamente mientras sus compañeros esperaban.

-

-

Los amigos de Sasuke (el cual estaba siendo enfocado en éste minuto), proporcionaron una carcajada al verlo tan aburrido y frívolo ante la situación –

—No sé como lograron convencerlo de que fuera –expresó sorprendido un castaño de orbes perlados, mientras se servía un poco de aquella refrescante bebida –

—Ni que lo digas, ahora quien lo convenció esta más arrepentido que nunca –pronunció con gracia un castaño con el mismo tono de orbes, mientras veía a la esquina de la barra aquella figura quien observaba con añoranza a la persona antes mencionada –

—Ni que lo digas… no se separa de la televisión desde que notó que tanto sus compañeros como compañeras comenzaron a acosarlo –aquella voz que resonó con sorna, provocó cierta gracia en los amigos quienes se encontraban allí –

—¡No lo digas en voz alta Kankurou!, te puede escuchar –la única voz femenina habló reprendiendo a todos los chicos –

—Venga Ten-ten, no seas aguafiestas – expuso el anterior castaño –

—¡Cállate Kiba!, ¡Y tú no lo mires así Neji!, ha estado deprimido desde entonces –esta vez la voz sonó entristecida.

-

-

Ya iban por el último concursante, _Sasuke_ tenía que hacer su majestuosa aparición. Antes que nada, el arrogante Uchiha miró a sus compañeros mojados, llenos de barro; algunos sin ropa, otros con la piel rojiza… en fin_, todo un circo_ –

—¡Bien Sasuke!, tú eres el último –anunció un entusiasmado interlocutor.

Sasuke sólo se dedico a asentir, el mayor récord se lo llevó _Orochimaru_, se notaba a leguas que quería algo con Sasuke, aquella manera en que lo miró cuando bajó, era la manera más evidente de demostrarlo. _Él no quería que "eso" lo tocara –_

—Uno… dos… ¡Tres! –Pronto Sasuke desapareció de la vista de todas aquellas personas, siendo seguido por la insistente cámara. Llegó al río y de una manera abrupta se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a nadar en busca de aquel dichoso pergamino.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Sasuke por fin logró divisarlo, _allí estaba_: En lo más alto de una rama. Sin tapujos Sasuke comenzó a escalar la resbaladiza pared de rocas ganándose más de un corte, quedándose con más de alguna contusión y por obvias razones _aumentando la sintonía del canal_.

Logró coger el dichoso pergamino, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de lleno al agua quien lo llevó de manera abrupta a la orilla. Sin recordar sus zapatos corrió hasta llegar al claro donde se encontraban sus compañeros y el animador rodeado de cámaras; no espero instrucciones y comenzó a leer aquel papel: _Quítate la ropa y colócate aquella red de mallas, luego demuestra algún truco gimnástico._

Mascullar era lo poco que hacía Sasuke en esos momentos y sin pensarlo –ya que le quedaban alrededor de tres minutos para ganar- se desvistió ante la anhelada mirada de algunos de sus compañeros y la cámara, _dejando a la audiencia complacida_.

Se pudo observar los diversos tatuajes que tenía el Uchiha: Cercano a su cuello, y uno en su brazo derecho. Se dirigió directo al cajón donde encontró la única prenda que quedaba y con cierta dificultad comenzaba a colocársela.

-

-

Decir que sus amigos -quienes veían aquella demostración- no estaban anonadados era imposible. La última figura quien estaba con sus orbes desmesurados se comenzó a sonrosar de manera abrupta, _ver aquel cuerpo que no había visto durante meses no ayudaba_. Ahora simplemente quería verlo ya en casa.

-

-

Sasuke quedó sorprendido, aquella malla era _apretada_, demasiado para su gusto. Apretaba todos sus músculos y el solo pensar que _otra _parte estaba presionada lo hizo sonrosarse. _Nunca más le haría caso a su pareja_.

_Un minuto_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y aunque después de pisar tanta pedrería corrió un poco para posar sus manos en el piso y levanto su cuerpo en el aire comenzando con las tan pedidas piruetas. Cuando ya hubo pisado el suelo eran _cinco minutos con cincuenta y tres segundos_, había ganado.

El barullo ocasionado en algunas casas provocó alegría en algunos, penas en otros –sobretodo en Orochimaru- quien observó como Sasuke dejaba escapar un suave suspiro al saber que él no había ganado.

-

-

En aquel restaurante para llevar se encontraban Ten-ten mirando sorprendida la televisión, mientras que Kiba y Kankurou hacían molestas burlas hacía su amigo. Neji observaba inquieto la última escena, mirándo alternativamente a la última figura de la mesa y la imagen recién reproducida… _no le había gustado nada ver a Sasuke desnudo_.

Pronto el celular de aquella comenzó a sonar –

—Diga… –La voz completamente desganada al igual de sus facciones cambiaron completamente –

—¡¿De verás?! –_Estaba emocionado_ –

—¡Claro que sí!... Mañana (?), ¡Me despertaré a esa hora!, ¡Lo prometo! –Neji miraba sorprendidó, pero sin palabras, a la figura rubia de la última mesa; quien ya se iba sin despedirse –

—¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Kiba, mientras observaba el extremo cambio de su amigo –

—¡Era la producción!, me dijo que mañana por fin podré ver a Sasuke –sin más palabras, aquel chico de orbes cielo salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento –

—Ya estaba bueno… Naruto no iba a aguantar otra semana sin Sasuke.

-

-

Tras decirle que su premio era secreto, Sasuke se fue algo hastiado a su habitación; sólo esperaba que no fuera una cena para dos, ni algún regalo promocionando marcas de ropa. Se sanó sus heridas y se recostó en la cama más mullida de aquella morada… cerró sus ojos un tanto molesto: _mañana recién podría saber su regalo_.

Diez de la mañana: Sasuke se levantaba cansado de su cama, como siempre aquella molesta cámara con su respectivo camarógrafo ya estaban allí, frunció el ceño y caminó sólo en bóxer hasta la toalla, luego de aquello se dirigió con frustrantes pasos hacía baño, cerrando la puerta con cierta furia.

_Estaba enojado._

En la mansión todos ya se encontraban desayunando pasivamente; las constantes peleas, bromas, conversaciones chismosas ya eran una costumbre. Por otro lado en el desayuno imperaba paz –hasta que Sasuke llegó.

Su rostro demostraba lo furioso que se encontraba, contraído con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados; entró abriendo abruptamente el refrigerador; sacando de mala manera la leche, dirigiéndose con un aura asesina a la mesa y comiendo sin pedir permiso las tostadas.

_No estaba de humor._

De mala manera se dirigió hacía la salida en busca de paz (pero como siempre) aquella _molesta_ cámara lo seguía. Llegando al patio de la mansión, observó más cámaras quienes capturaban a viva voz lo enojado que estaba y apunto de soltar un improperio vio como sus compañeros salían todos a mirar como Sasuke montaba en cólera –

—No es eso un auto (?) –Murmuró Karin mientras veía emocionada la escena… pero a Sasuke poco le importaba, las cámaras seguían enfocándolo y aquella molesta chica rosa caminaba hacía él con una radiante sonrisa.

Poco importancia le tomó al vehículo cuando de el salió un rubio ansioso, ni cuando botaba aquel bolso que traía, Sasuke ya se dirigía a el camarógrafo para decirle unas cuantas _palabras _cuando escucho "Algo" resonar en su cabeza –

—¡Sasuke! –Cualquier acción o movimiento que quería hacer el Uchiha se vio imposibilitado al ver aquellos iris color cielo e imperceptiblemente _aquel brillo en sus ojos se reánimo_.

Nadie dijo nada cuando aquella figura corrió desesperadamente hacía la del moreno.

Nadie dijo nada cuando aquella extraña figura se colgaba en su cuello y se agazapaba en su hombro.

Y absolutamente nadie dijo nada cuando el Uchiha devolvió el abrazo…

_Había llegado su premio_…

—Idiota… te vas del departamento y me dejas solo –un suave murmuró llego a los oídos del Uchiha… _su premio_ –

—Fue tu idea, tonto –no lo había dicho de mala manera, su voz suave sorprendió a más de uno y las cámaras, _no paraban de filmar_ –

—Pues no me hagas caso –pronunció enojado aquella voz, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas tras mirar a los orbes a Sasuke.

—Idiota…

_Y por supuesto que nadie dijo nada cuando Naruto lo beso_.

Al fin de cuentas, Naruto tuvo la culpa no(?).

* * *

**L**uego de dos horas logre terminarlo.

Tengo pensado hacerlo Two-shot, pero no lo sé… ¿Ustedes que dicen?

(En proceso de Editar)

Gaa-chan.


End file.
